<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Você fez isso pra mim? by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856898">Você fez isso pra mim?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jurassic World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade, familia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen cuida de Claire, ferida pelo Indoraptor, enquanto os dois conversam sobre assuntos pendentes e ela o questiona sobre o motivo de ele estar construindo uma cabana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Dearing/Owen Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jurassic World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Você fez isso pra mim?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa one-shot é continuação da anterior: "Vamos ficar juntos". Recomendo que a leiam, e leiam também a primeira: "A vida encontra um meio".</p><p>Comentários e sugestões são muito bem vindos. ♥ Boa leitura! =D</p><p> </p><p>Jurassic World e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Colin Trevorrow, aos roteiristas Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa e Amanda Silver, aos produtores Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall e Thomas Tull.</p><p>*Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Owen verificou se Maisie dormia, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça e beijando sua testa. Trancou bem a porta do quarto do hotel e a porta da varanda, deixando as cortinas abertas para que a luz do sol do início da tarde entrasse pelas janelas. Guardou as chaves, pegando suas roupas limpas e toalha e seguindo para o banheiro quando ouviu Claire reclamar de dor, e podia jurar que ouviu seu nome ser chamado logo depois. Ele trancou a porta e deixou o que carregava na pia, tirando as próprias roupas e entrando no chuveiro com ela, vendo a expressão aflita no rosto de Claire enquanto o sangue corria de sua perna machucada para o chão molhado e ela se apoiava na parede.</p><p>                - Claire – chamou suavemente – Não olhe. Olhe pra mim - gentilmente ergueu o queixo dela para que o encarasse.</p><p>                - De novo...</p><p>                - Tudo bem... Os paramédicos disseram que foi um tanto profundo, que pode abrir e sangrar um pouco mesmo com a água fria. Está sangrando menos do que ontem, já é um bom sinal. Você vai ficar bem.</p><p>                - Me sinto mal, e tonta.</p><p>                - Você está assustada – Owen falou com carinho, sem nenhum tom acusador em sua voz, e a puxou para o peito – Respire fundo. Vai ficar tudo bem.</p><p>                Claire se abraçou a ele e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no movimento da respiração dele. Owen a segurou firme, impedindo que ela escorregasse, e Claire sentiu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Não falou nada, mas vinha pensando muito nos últimos dias como aquele homem tão selvagem e durão podia ter um lado tão gentil e protetor. Ela já conhecia essa parte dele há anos, mas em algum lugar de seu coração tivera dúvidas sobre isso após se separarem.</p><p>Owen estava curioso quando o mesmo aconteceu na noite do dia anterior, o que o fez ligar para a emergência para pedir orientações. Claire era tão forte. E Owen não pensava isso por amá-la. Ela parecia feita de aço, não como a líder organizada e poderosa do antigo Jurassic World, mas como uma guerreira cheia de coragem, ele sabia disso desde a noite que ela soltou Rexy de seu paddock. No entanto ela se assustava e se sentia mal com ferimentos e sangue em si mesma, ao menos quando estavam fora de perigo o suficiente para sua mente focar muito nisso. Owen pensava que isso poderia melhorar com o tempo, não era normal para ela se machucar daquele jeito. E ele sabia melhor que ninguém que assim que Claire Dearing estivesse angustiada com alguma situação, no segundo em que se livrasse do choque ela trabalharia para aprender a sobreviver ao que quer que fosse.</p><p>                - Deixe a água levar o sangue, vai parar daqui a pouco.</p><p>                Ela emitiu um murmúrio de dúvida e medo.</p><p>                - Vai sim – Owen falou beijando sua têmpora.</p><p>                Poucos minutos depois o sangue realmente parou e Owen lhe deu mais algum tempo para se acalmar. Claire se sentia mais estável sobre os próprios pés agora, mas ainda atordoada, e Owen a manteve abraçada a ele durante os minutos que levou para tomar banho.</p><p>                - Mai...</p><p>                - Dormindo profundamente com a baby Blue de pelúcia.</p><p>                Owen pegou a toalha e a envolveu em volta dela, a secando com cuidado e pegando outra toalha para se secar depois. Ajudou-a a entrar em suas roupas íntimas, short e camiseta, depois também se vestindo.</p><p>                Voltando ao quarto Maisie continuava dormindo. Owen fez Claire se sentar na cama e aplicou outra dose de antisséptico em seu ferimento antes de enfaixá-lo. Em seguida deitou embaixo dos lençóis, convidando-a para vir com ele. Claire deitou sobre ele, entrelaçando suas pernas com as de Owen, tendo o cuidado de se posicionar bem. A perna esquerda entre as dele, a perna ferida ao lado esquerdo do corpo dele.</p><p>                As mãos fortes passaram a acariciar seu cabelo. O peito largo se movia lentamente com a respiração abaixo dela, o coração batia sob suas mãos e sua bochecha. E mais uma vez ela se pegou o admirando, o quanto Owen era bonito, o quanto ele era grande mesmo que ela não fosse uma mulher pequena, o quanto aquele homem aparentemente bruto conseguia ser tão amoroso e cuidadoso com ela, o quanto ela se sentia protegida e confortável dentro de seu abraço, o quanto sentira falta disso durante três anos.</p><p>                - Por que uma cabana? - Ela perguntou de repente.</p><p>                - Pensei que você não gostava do trailer.</p><p>                Claire ficou em silêncio. Era para ela?! Ele sentira falta dela, a queria de volta! Owen tinha dito isso na noite anterior quando conversaram e se entenderam, mas não mencionara esse detalhe.</p><p>                - Não acredito... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, e Owen sorriu sabendo que não era em sentido literal.</p><p>                Nada foi falado por um tempo.</p><p>                - Owen...</p><p>                - Eu sei... Agora eu sei que o problema não era o trailer. Mas eu comecei, vou terminar. E acho que vai ser melhor assim agora, mais estável. Um lugar onde ela sinta que está segura e pra onde sempre pode voltar – ele falou olhando na direção de Maisie – Podemos convidar Karen qualquer dia, acho que os meninos vão gostar de ver a cabana ainda em construção, e de conhecê-la – disse ainda olhando a menina adormecida.</p><p>                Claire seguiu seu olhar e pensou no quanto a vida dava voltas. Que talvez houvesse realmente um motivo para tudo. Se não tivessem se separado há três anos Owen não estaria construindo a cabana. Claire tinha seu apartamento, mas era inegável que uma criança seria mais feliz num local tranquilo e arborizado do que dentro de um apartamento ou um trailer o tempo todo. Claire o abraçou com força, respirando fundo e sorrindo.</p><p>                - Claire...?</p><p>                - Obrigada – ela sussurrou – Talvez eu não mereça tanto.</p><p>                - Ei, todos nós erramos. Todos nós. E você é quem mais tem se empenhado em consertar e proteger desde aquele dia. Suas intenções são verdadeiras, Claire. Você não é a vilã que sua mente insiste em dizer. Já falamos sobre isso. Se força, sinceridade, determinação, coragem e amor pudessem se personificar numa pessoa, seria Claire Dearing. Você pode ter esquecido por alguns anos e lembrado de uma maneira triste e dolorosa, mas eu acredito que sempre foi assim. E eu sou o sortudo que o universo escolheu pra protegê-la e cuidar dela. E vai ser assim agora. Desde que ela queira.</p><p>                Os olhos azuis lacrimejaram quando Claire ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. A ruiva se arrastou um pouco para cima e envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos, o beijando profundamente. Uma das mãos de Owen continuou em suas costas, a outra se emaranhou em seus cabelos. Se separaram com um suspiro e trocaram um sorriso. Eles continuariam, mas Maisie estava dormindo na cama bem ao lado da deles. Claire voltou a se acomodar em seu peito, sendo abraçada novamente.</p><p>                - Você está construindo uma cabana pra mim... – ela riu.</p><p>                Owen riu junto, acariciando sua cabeça. Claire não se lembrava da última vez que alguém fizera algo assim por ela além de Karen e os meninos. Durante seus anos liderando o Jurassic World, toda vez que ganhava um presente ou gentileza era sempre para um bem maior, por algum interesse corporativo de algum associado do parque. Owen, selvagem e até um pouco bruto, lhe ensinara a ser humana e a viver novamente.</p><p>                - Eu te amo.</p><p>                - Também te amo – Owen respondeu, não deixando de notar que ela estava sonolenta, efeito dos remédios para dor que tomara antes do banho – Durma um pouco, querida.</p><p>                Claire sorriu. Querida... Era a primeira vez que Owen a chamava assim. Ele não perdeu o suspiro de felicidade dela e o afago da mão direita em seu peito. Claire estendeu a mão procurando alguma coisa, já de olhos fechados. Owen olhou para o lado e pegou o filhote de T-Rex de pelúcia que havia dado a ela pela manhã, levando-o até Claire, que abraçou o dinossauro e adormeceu no abraço dele. Owen sorriu e beijou seus cabelos, deitando novamente e olhando para Maisie quando a viu se mexer minutos depois, vendo-a acordada.</p><p>                - Mai – ele sorriu.</p><p>                A menina sorriu de volta e olhou interrogativamente para Claire.</p><p>                - Os remédios pra dor dão sono, ela tomou antes de tomar banho – Owen explicou.</p><p>                - Ela sangrou de novo?</p><p>                - Sim, no chuveiro de novo, mas menos do que ontem. Ela está bem agora.</p><p>                - E a perna?</p><p>                Cuidadosamente Owen levantou um pouco o lençol para checar as bandagens, vendo que não estavam manchadas de sangue como no dia anterior.</p><p>                - As bandagens estão secas. Está tudo bem.</p><p>                O rosto da criança se encheu de alívio, mas logo Owen viu uma nova pergunta em seu olhar.</p><p>                - O que? – Ele incentivou gentilmente que ela dissesse.</p><p>                - São casados?</p><p>                - Não.</p><p>                - E como vão ficar comigo?</p><p>                Owen pensou por um tempo. Não era o tipo de pergunta que uma criança fazia todo dia. Era triste ver alguém tão pequena preocupada com esse tipo de coisa. Uma ideia antiga voltou a sua cabeça, nunca saíra de sua cabeça na verdade, ele pensava nisso desde antes do incidente com a Indominus Rex. Parecia apenas um sonho impossível na época.</p><p>                - Bom... Um de nós poderia adotar você oficialmente, isso agilizaria e facilitaria as coisas. Mas eu andei pensando... Vamos embora daqui amanhã de manhã. Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer faz muitos anos, eu ia fazer depois de terminar a cabana. Mas podemos fazer uma surpresa pra Claire no jantar essa noite.</p><p>                O rosto de Maisie se iluminou com essas palavras, ela sabia do que Owen estava falando.</p><p>                - Sério?! – Ela sorriu.</p><p>                - Muito sério – ele sorriu de volta – Mas vamos mudar de assunto antes que ela acorde. É nosso segredo. Você vai ajudar.</p><p>                A menina riu baixinho e assentiu.</p><p>— Mai, gostaria de saber como se constrói uma cabana? Podemos fazer uma miniatura se você quiser.</p><p>                - Sim – ela falou empolgada, embora baixo para não acordar Claire.</p><p>                Owen a chamou para sentar ao lado deles. Mai sentou ao lado de Claire, encarando Owen e abraçando sua versão bebê de Blue de pelúcia enquanto ele falava sobre a cabana que estava construindo.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>